This Complicated Story :version 2 point 0:
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: Finally the re done and edited version of This Complicated Story I can't Give A Title To is here! xDD This version will have more background and a better plot! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N:] Finally posted the first chapter to the new version! I really hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

It had been on a Sunday near noon in the summer…the day had been hot and annoying with no breeze. Kids were in the streets trying to hide under the safety of a tree's shade, many failed miserably. Grown ups were grumbling, and even water couldn't help.

Dora had been eight and wondering what the problem was. It wasn't hot in her house, or in the front yard…or the back yard…so why was everybody else complaining. It had been _that _day…her mother had gotten a very interesting visitor.

"Dora go upstairs!" Andy called.

"Why?" Dora looked around from her place at a window.

"Just go!"

Dora made a face but stood up and walked to the stairs. She heard voices in the kitchen on her way up. At the top of the stairs she crouched and listened.

"Why are you here?"

"No need to be hostile Andy."

"Then tell me why you're here."

"I can't visit family?"

"Not you."

"How rude."

"Leave."

"Now now…I came here to see the little one. It was her birthday the other day wasn't it?"

"Eight years to late Trix…leave, now."

"Don't call me that."

"Leave."

Dora had never heard her mother speak so seriously or dangerously. She crept silently back down the steps.

"In a moment…I can't see her?"

"No. What business would you have with her anyways?"

"Just to talk."

"You're one of them now Trix…you have no business here."

"…Cold. Turn your back on you own family will you Andy?"

"On you?" Andy gave a short fit of laughter. "Only a fool would let you see their back."

"…"

Dora had reached the second to last step. She pressed her ear to the wall.

"Get out."

"After I talk with her."

"!"

"_After _I see her!"

"I'm not going to let a tool of the Dark lord see my daughter, let alone talk to her!"

"…I am no tool."

"To him you are. And seeing as you do everything he says, what could you possibly be if not a tool?"

Dora heard the stranger growl.

"I am not…a tool."

"So you keep saying."

Dora leaned forward a bit.

"What's her name then?" After a short silence.

Andy laughed. "You want to see her and you don't even know her name?"

"I know you call her Dora. What's her whole name?"

Andy stopped laughing. "…Nymphadora."

Dora made a disgusted face.

"Nymphadora? What a god awful name."

"Better than following the family tradition."

"Possibly."

Dora shifted…but lost her footing. She fell down the last step and rolled into the small hallway leading to the living room behind the kitchen.

Sadly…she made a lot of noise as she fell.

"…DORA!!"

The girl winced from her spot on the floor. Luckily she was hidden just in the shadows so neither person in the other room could see the funny position she'd wound up in.

"Yes mum?" Dora answer guiltily.

"…Go _back _upstairs. I mean it this time."

Dora twisted around so she was on her stomach and stood up. "Alright."

She heard the footsteps before she saw the shadow loom over her. Dora froze. Staring at the hem of a black dress and boots.

"She's a bit small isn't she?" Dora made a face but didn't look up.

"Leave her alone Bella, and get out!"

"Hold your horses."

The woman, Bella, took a step forward. "Look at me."

Dora took a small step back and lifted her head to see who was talking to her.

The woman had long shiny black hair and coal black eyes. She looked just like her mother, simply more…angry.

"How old are you?"

Dora swallowed. "Eight." She found the woman to be highly intimidating.

"I see. Do you know who I am?"

Dora shook her head.

Bella made a face. "Not telling her about family now are you?" She looked at Andy.

The other woman didn't answer. She looked a bit paler than usual and very worried.

Bella looked back at Dora. "Mm…you'll just call me Bella then. Alright?"

"Um…alright."

"Your mother must have forgotten to mention the other family members you have." Bella gripped the girl's shoulder, but not hard.

"Don't touch her!" Andy scowled at Bella.

Bella stared at Andy for a long time, her hand hovering over Dora's shoulder.

"Dora, go _back _upstairs!"

The girl took a step back and went to move around Bella, but the woman grabbed her shoulders, not painfully, but so she couldn't leave the spot she was standing at.

"No need to be so violent." Bella whispered.

"…" Dora just looked between the two women.

"Now…Dora, why don't we go ahead and have a small little chat." Bella looked back down at the girl.

"Uh…okay."

The girl was gently pushed down the small hallway and into the living room onto a couch before she even fully realized it.

She felt a warmth at her right side but didn't turn her head.

The stranger sat very close to Dora's right and casually draped an arm around the small girl's shoulders.

"So…you don't know who I am?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"I suppose so." Dora stared straight ahead unblinking, and tried her best not to stutter.

"I'm your dear mothers older sister."

"…You're my…aunt?"

"Mm hm."

"I see."

"Do you know what I do?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"…Is it bad?"

"…"

Dora looked up at her newfound aunt. She stared into the same coal black eyes as her own. "Is it bad?" She asked again.

"…Depends on your definition of bad." Bella mumbled.

"Do you kill people?"

"How old are you again?"

"Do you _kill_ people." Dora asked for a second time. This time more forcefully.

"…Yes."

"Why?"

"…"

Andy stared on from the shadows. Secretly hoping she'd get some answers.

"I have to go." Bella stood.

"Wait." Dora slid off the couch. "Wait here for a sec!" She ran out of the room.

Andy looked at Bella, who was staring at the floor. "No answer for her Bella?"

"She seems far older than eight years old." Bella muttered.

"People say that to me all the time."

Dora ran back into the room and stopped in front of Bella. She held out her left hand.

Bella opened her right hand under her niece's and a small shining blue crystal necklace was dropped into her palm. It rang like a bell.

"I found it a long time ago. It's kinda my lucky charm, but I think you need it more than I do." Dora explained.

Bella stared at the object in her hand. Her fingers curled around it and she shook it lightly again. It rang out like a small bell. "What's in this?"

"Water I think. I'm not sure." Dora scratched her head.

Bella took a deep breath and ruffled Dora's hair. "Goodbye." She left the room and walked out through the back.

Andy and her daughter went to the window.

The small girl grinned as she saw her aunt slip the necklace strings around her throat and tie them at the back.

Andy hoped the charm would work, someone like Bella would need all the luck she could get.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N:] Finally posted two parts! I really hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**.:A Slip of Paper(Part1):.**

It was on the third sunday of the next month of summer. it was hotter than the first month and no one was outside. People, to afraid of heat and heat strokes, stayed inside their homes.

The coolest time was at night, and it was about 8PM.

Dora had just climbed into bed.

However, a small crack and poof sound kept her from doing so and made her jerk rather hard.

The girl shot up and stared at her visitor.

"Bella?" Dora rubbed at one of her eyes.

In only their second meeting Dora noticed some changes.

Bella's coal black eyes looked rather crazed and angry, her hair was a bit of a mess too.

Dora smiled when she saw her crystal blue charm resting lightly on Bella's chest.

"Hello." Bella mumbled.

Dora tucked her knees up to her chest and pointed to the open spot at the end of the bed.

Bella came over and sat down smoothly.

"What is it?"

Bella glanced over. "What's what?"

"You look upset."

"Do I? Hadn't noticed."

"I bet you didn't."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, I thought it was a giggle."

Bella smirked.

Dora smiled.

"You're still wearing it."

Bella's hand wrapped around the small charm. "It's actually been rather helpful."

"Are you running?"

"...Yes."

"From who?"

Bella sighed. "Very good people who don't like me very much."

"If they're very good why are they looking for you?"

"Because I'm very bad."

"But why?"

"...I...didn't hang about with the right people, and I didn't make very good choices."

"Can't you change?"

Bella chewed on her bottom lip. "...I don't know."

Dpra stared at her aunt.

A sound down the hall caught their attention.

The sound was footsteps. Either Ted or Andy were headed down the hall to check on little Dora.

The small girl tugged on Bella's sleeve. "Here!" She whispered harshly.

Bella slipped over the other side of the bed and stayed silent, just as the bedroom door opened.

"Dora," It was Andy. "who were you talking to?"

"Nobody mum, just thinkin aloud."

"Really?"

"Yes mum."

"Alright, G'night dear."

"Night mum."

Andy closed the door and her footsteps sounded back down the hallway as she made her way back to her own room.

Dora leaned over the edge of her bed and came face to face with her aunt.

They never broke eye contact.

"Will I look like you when I'm older?"

"...Maybe."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet."

"..."

"..."

Dora smiled then. Bella's gaze turned to one of question.

"Lay with me." Dora sat up and moved over.

Bella sat up. "What?"

"Lay with me." Dora motioned to the open spot beside her.

Bella hesitated but slipped back onto the bed and under the covers, careful of her feet.

Aunt and neice lay staring at eachother.

Dora reached out and touched her old charm. It rang out softly.

Dora fell asleep.

And when she woke up the next morning, her aunt was gone and there was a small piece of paper in her hand.

Dora glanced it over. Only six small letters were scrawled on it.

'Thanks'

**.:A Slip of Paper(Part 2):.**

It was a week before Dora's nineth birthday. It was finally spring and it the weather was breezy. It had been almost a year since Dora had seen Bella.

And school was back in, though Dora never went.

Her mother had said the kids at muggle schools were far to mean and magic, even by accident, would scare them and possibly make them attack Dora.

So she was home schooled until she turned eleven.

It was late on a friday and Dora was sitting on her bed, staring at the other wall.

There was a small soft pop and poof and Dora felt the edge of the bed tilt down from added weight.

She looked over at her visitor.

Bella looked quite frazzled. Like she could crack at any moment.

"They're close to getting me."

"The good people?"

"Yes. I don't have anywhere to hide anymore."

"You can hide here."

Bella looked over at her neice and smiled. "Thank you...but they'd still catch me."

Dora had an odd thought then.

"Why not just let them catch you. Turn yourself in."

Bella stared at her. "...Pardon?"

"They're expecting you to run. Prove you aren't so bad."

"I can't...not yet."

Dora gave no more ideas.

"They're so close to catching me." Bella mumbled, she sounded like she was about to cry.

Bella clutched at her charm. "I can't run much more."

"Why are you running?"

"Because once they catch me they'll lock me in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?"

"The wizard prison."

"Oh yea...well...you can rest here if you like."

Bella smiled and ran a hand through Dora's hair.

"You know...you don't seem very bad to me." Dora commented.

"How I act in front of _you_ and how I act in front of others is very different."

"Why do you act differently around me?"

"I'm not sure actually."

Dora lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her aunts waist in a tight hug.

Bella smiled and put her hands on either one of the small girl's shoulders.

"Would you like to know something?"

"Is it bad?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"It's only our third meeting, and you're the closest thing I have to a friend."

Dora smiled. "Same for me."

There was a long silence.

"...Dora?"

"Yeah?"

"When they catch me...will you visit?"

"Course I will."

"Thank you."

Another long silence.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you choose to be bad?"

Bella sighed. "It wasn't really a choice."

Dora looked up at her, obviously confused.

"It was more about how I was raised. I was told to hate anyone who wasn't a pureblood. To only be friends with purebloods and that kind of thing."

"And that means...?"

"I was sorted into Slytherin and from there I...made friends with people I knew were far to cruel but I stuck with them and made bad choices. I don't think I've ever made a good one."

"Start then."

Bella smiled and said nothing else.

Dora shook her head, adults sure knew how to confuse a kid.

The charm rang softly and Dora fell asleep.

When she woke up, Bella, as expected, was gone.

Again she found a small slip of paper in her hand.

Scrawled on it were five letters.

'I will'

Dora smiled. "I hope so."

* * *

**[A/N:] Woooo that was a long one!! Hope you liked it! Review if you did! If you don't...I'll know you hated it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N:] I really hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

It was on Dora's birthday a week later.

The day had been chilled and the party had been fun.

Nine year old Dora was staring out her window, or one of them anyway.

She heard the floor boards behind her creak, but she paid it no mind, she figured it was just the house settling.

When; however, she heard breathing in her ear she thought differently.

"Happy Birthday." A female voice whispered.

Dora jumped and gave a small squeak.

Her visitor chuckled.

Dora turned and swated the person on the arm.

"Bella!" She could never speak in full volume with her parents just down the hall. They would hear and she would be in trouble for life.

"Sorry." The woman moved into the light.

The girl really thought Bella was close to snapping point. She looked worse every visit.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"They've caught you haven't they?"

"...Yes."

"They'll be here soon?"

"...Yes."

"I see...Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-one."

"How old were you when I was born?"

"Twenty-two."

**[A/N:] I've basically done all the math! xD**

"How long are you going to be gone?"

Bella sighed. Dora noticed she did that a lot. "A very long time." The older woman answered.

Dora nodded.

Bella took a ring off one of her fingers. "Take this."

"What is it?"

"The emblem of the Black family. You may only be half, but you're still a Black family member." Bella held the ring out.

Dora took it an examined it with interest.

There was a short silence.

Bella gave a sudden jerk. "They're here."

Neither moved when several loud cracks filled the room.

Bella was held at wand point by at least seven people.

Dora looked at her aunt. Bella met her gaze and gave a small nod.

"Bellatrix Lestrange..." One started.

Bella stood and cut the person off. "I know, I know."

She turned to face her captors. "I give up." She took out her wand, dropped it and held out both hands with the palms facing out.

The ones taking her in obviously weren't expecting that. One of them did snatch up her wand though.

"I'm not going to fight you...just take me in. No violence needed."

Dora's bedroom door opened. Ted and Andy came in.

"Bella!?" Andy was obviously surprised. She looked at her daughter. "You lied to me?"

Dora looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

Ted went and stood by his daughter.

Bella was cuffed and taken to a holding cell at the ministry.

Dora didn't say a word or answer any questions. Nobody got a peep out of her concerning Bella or what they talked about.

Three weeks after Bella was taken in word got to Andy and Ted about catching Bellatrix's husband and his brother. They were going to be given a trial and the Black family had been told to be witnesses for the event.

Dora took in as much as she could as she walked with her parents to the court room.

They took their seat on a bench near several other people. Including Sirius, Dora's favorite second cousin. He told the best stories. Her first cousin Draco was nearby with his mother. Dora never liked him. He was such a snob and Dora had once gotten into trouble for punching him in the face because of the way he talked about her mother and father.

As for Narcissa, her other aunt never talked to her. Dora made a point to ask what her problem was once when they met in Diagon Alley, Nacrissa seemed to be annoyed just by her being there.

There were other people there that looked like relatives but she had never met personally.

Then...Bella was brought in, along with two other men.

They were seated roughly and the chains around their chairs rattled but didn't move.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rebastan Lestrange...you are being tried with the tourture of aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom." The man at the pedistal spoke loudly and in an important voice. maybe he was the minister.

Dora looked at her aunt in her chain covered chair. Torture? She couldn't imagine Bella doing something like that. But then again Bella said she was very bad.

The man was speaking again. "Given all the evidence held against you, we of the Wizengamot find you all...guilty."

Dora watched the reactions of the Lestranges.

The two men said nothing, they actually seemed to be smirking a little.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How do the defendants plead?"

Dora knew by now that that didn't matter. They were already proven guilty.

"Oh we're guilty." One of the men said. "We were serving the Dark loard faithfully! We were the only ones looking for him! The Death Eaters already taken in will welcome us like heros!"

The man behind the pedistal raised a brow at the man. "...One more thing." He ignored the man that spoke. he held up Dora's charm. "What is this?"

Bella's eyes snapped open when the charm rang.

"Is it some kind of potion?" The man examined the crystal object.

Bella jumped up and the chains on the chair snapped around her wrists and ankles. "That's mine give it back!" She struggled against the chains.

"...But what is it?"

"It's just a charm! There's nothing special about it! It was a gift now give it back!"

"If it's nothing special why do you want it so badly?"

"It was a gift you bastard! It's not a potion and it doesn't do anything! You have no use for it!"

"What kind of charm is it?"

"For luck! Now give it back!"

The man stared at Bella and glanced back at the charm. "Does anyone here know what she says to be true?"

Dora stood and almost everyone turned to her. "I do."

The man looked at her. "...Did you give her this?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't do anything?"

"No sir, it's just a luck charm."

"You're sure?"

"Yes sir."

The man hummed. "Alright." he tossed it down to Bella who caught it and clutched it tight to her chest.

"If that's all...take them away." The man ordered.

Dora looked at her first aunt. "I promise." She stated.

Bella looked up at her and nodded, she tried to smile but failed. Instead she slipped the charm back around her neck as she was taken away.

"Mum?" Dora looked over at her mother as she sat back down. People were starting to leave.

"Yes?"

"What's Azkaban like?"

"...It's one of the worst places in the world. Maybe _the_ worst."

"And the gaurds?"

"That's what makes it so horrible." Ted answered before his wife could. "The guards are Dementors. The foulest creatures known to man. they suck the happiness and hope out of a person. They feed on it. All they leave is sadness and loss. You'd do well to keep out of their way if you ever see one."

"What do they look like?"

"You'd know it the second you see it. Even before that. They wear dark tattered cloaks and their hands are like a skeletons but...still have what looks like rotted skin on them. Everything turns cold when they're around. But the death rattle they give off is the give away." Ted finished his explination.

"Why do they keep those things there?" Dora was more or less completley horrified.

"So the prisoners don't try and escape. Don't worry Dora, they don't kill them. They just make sure they can't hurt anyone by keeping their strength taken. That was they can't do magic, and that way they can't leave." Ted placed a calming hand on Dora's shoulder.

But Dora didn't take comfort in that at all. What her father just told her actually seemed worse than death.

But maybe a child just couldn't understand.

* * *

**[A/N:] Woooo that was another long one!! Hope you liked it! Review if you did! If you don't...I'll know you hated it. **

**Two in a short time! Yay for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N:] I really hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

It was summer again. It was hot outside again.

Dora was following her mother through their house. "Please mum?"

"I said no Dora, stop asking." Andy was getting very agrivated.

"But I promised!" Dora shouted and stopped in the kitchen doorway.

Andy turned and looked at her daughter. "You what?"

"I promised Bella I'd visit her! And it's been forever! I can't go back on a promise just because you hate her!"

I do not hate my sister. I am just...very dissapointed in her."

Dora calmed down. "Why?"

"She was the oldest sister. She was supposed to look out for me and Narcissa and set a good example...and she didn't. She ran off and became a Death Eater and a tool." Andy explained slowly.

"...What's a Death Eater?"

"...A very very bad person who's ideas on certain people are very norrow minded."

"...I don't think Bella's like that."

"You've only met her a few times honey."

"She said I was her friend."

"...Did she?"

"Yes. That's why I have to go!"

Andy sighed. Her daughter wasn't going to give up the fight. "...Fine, but I'm going with you. I'll send a request for a visit tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dora smiled and ran back upstairs to her room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bella stared at the man in the cell across from her and he stared back.

He opened his mouth and spoke then. "What did you do Bella?"

"...Something that was...incredibly stupid."

"And that was?"

"...I used Crucio on Frank and Alice Longbottom...to the point of madness..."

"..."

"Don't judge me Chrisstopher!"

"I'm not. I was simply looking at you."

"Ugh."

Bella remembered Chrisstopher from school...he was in Ravenclaw. He and Bella were secret friends.

He had light brown hair and bright icy blue eyes. He used to always smile and laugh. All the girls thought he was cute but he said he only had time for friends, not girlfriends.

She couldn't be seen with anyone other than people from her own house and he couldn't be seen with anyone from her house.

He was basically her link to the real world. Her sense of loyalty and trust. He kept her in line and gave her advice.

Then...in sixth year...his family moved. And he was transfered to Drumstrang.

Bella lost all the stability Chrisstopher offered. He still wrote to her but it wasn't the same.

"...Why?"

Chrisstopher glanced at her. "Why am I in here or why did I leave?"

Bella smirked. That was Chriss...always three steps ahead. "Both I suppose."

"I almost beat a man to death. And he's not even in jail..."

"What'd he do?"

"...He was a man who liked much younger people. I had seen him on the news and went to the area he was said to be in...I found him...and all you need to know after that was that he had major brain damage and they said maybe short term memory loss." Chriss explained.

Bella looked at the ground. That was something she had always admired about Chriss...he had a strong sense of justice and never hesitated to help people.

"...And why I left...well that wasn't up to me."

Bella hummed.

"So what's life been like since I left?" Chrisstopher shifted.

"...Difficult and dull. Well...my sisters daughter is quite the charmer. I only mett her four times and she was so kind to me. Even after I said who I was and what I did."

"What's her name?"

"Nymphadora."

Chriss made a face.

"I know." Bella smirked. "Most just call her Dora."

"I see. And who gave you that?" He motioned to the charm around her neck.

"Dora actually."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know children gave up shiny things."

"She's very mature for her age."

"I'd like to meet her if I could."

"She promised she'd visit."

Chrisstopher smiled and no more words were said at the moment.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dora and Andy walked down the dark and dirty hall. A dementor moved silenty...for the most part...down the hall in front of them.

It stopped at a cell and unlocked it. It motioned the prisoner out.

"Bella!" Dora smiled wide.

Andy gripped her shoulder hard and the smile dropped from her face. She remembered her mother telling her not to show any emotion. Or the dementors would get at her.

The prisoner smiled at her sister and neice.

"Can I see her Andy?" A voice from the opposite cell called.

"...Who is that?" Andy asked her sister.

"Chrisstopher."

"He's in here!?" Andy walked to the cell and brought Dora with her.

Chriss smiled sadly at her. "Hey Andy."

"...Good lord, it is you! What are you doing in here!"

Chriss sighed. "Long story. This her? Dora?"

The smallest one nodded.

"She's very pretty Andy. Looks a lot like you."

"I think she looks like Bella."

"Bella hasn't had a child." Chriss smirked. "Unless she was hiding something." He looked at his old school friend.

She mouthed 'You're an _ass_'

He chuckled and looked at a wall in his cell.

The dementor motioned down the hall and drifted off. The three followed it.

It opened a door leading to a small room with a table and three chairs. One chair had chains.

The three sat and the door was closed.

Bella and Andy stared at eachother, Dora just looked between them.

"So is it as bad as I've heard?" Andy started.

"Quite."

"...Servs you right. I don't know how what you did seems right in that twisted mind of yours."

"That's just it...I didn't think it was right."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Out of fear I suppose."

"You shouldn't have joined him at all then!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Do you?"

"...I don't know actually."

"Exactly."

Bella sighed. She looked at Dora and smiled. "How've you been darlin'?"

"Okay I guess."

"You guess?"

"Everything is just really confusing."

"You'll understand when you're older."

"Really?"

"Of course. So..." She looked back at her sister. "What school are you sending her to?"

"Hogwarts of course."

"What house?"

"Not...ours. She'll be sorted into one of the others. I'll make sure of that."

"Ravenclaw maybe?"

"I wanna be a Hufflepuff." Dora spoke up.

Her mother and aunt looked over at her. "You what?" They asked together.

"I wanna be in Hufflepuff."

Bella looked shocked to say the least. "_Why_?"

Dora shrugged. "The other ones get all the credit. Hufflepuffs just seem to blend with the background. I wanna be a Hufflepuff and do something amazing."

Andy smiled at her and ran a hand through her daughters hair.

Dora giggled and her hair turned pink.

Bella smiled at her. "You go for it then."

"I will!" Dora grinned.

"Good." Bella spoke softly.

"So what now?" Andy turned her attention back to her older sister.

"I serv my time. I'll be in here for the rest of my life."

"What if _he_ comes back?"

"Then I'll be free."

"And then what Bella? You go back to him and picked up where you left off?"

"No. I burn it off and hide." Bella looked at her left arm. The dark mark didn't move. "...I am so stupid."

"Yes you are. But...at least you're willing to change."

"If I get the chance."

"Of course."

A long silence passed.

Bella broke it. "Is that all?"

"I think so. Dora, anything else?"

Dora shook her head.

Andy stood. "I'll go tell it we're done then." She left the chamber.

Dora and Bella stared at eachother.

"It'll keep them away." Dora whispered.

"...What will? Keep who away?"

"The charm. And the bad people who want to hurt you."

Andy came back in and took Dora away.

Bella was taken back to her cell.

She clutched the charm around her neck. She was starting to think this little charm was for more than just luck.

"Well...how'd it go?" Chrisstopher turned to her.

"As good as expected I guess."

"She is a cutie. Besides the hair she does look like you."

"Mm...I think her father hates that."

"Why?"

"He never liked me and I never liked him."

"Who is he?"

"Tonks."

"...Ted Tonks? That Hufflepuff boy?"

"Yes."

"Ohhh...I always wondered what happened to him. So he married Andy?"

"Yes."

"Well he's nice. At least he loves his wife. Unlike a certain Death Eater I know who's to my left!"

"Shut up Crawshac!" A voice shouted.

"You shut up Lestrange! Everybody hates you!"

Lestrange growled from his cell next to Chrisstopher.

"Growling at other human beings now are we? Humanity is doomed!" Chrisstopher threw his arms up.

Several cracks of laughter could be heard from either end of the hall.

Chriss shook his head and looked back at Bella.

"There's hope for you yet. You'll be taken out of here."

"What about you?"

"Oh I will too. But by accident. We'll have to make a way to live."

"Mm...just having freedom isn't good enough."

"It's not?"

"I want it to mean something."

Chriss stared at her for a long time.

"Don't we all?"

* * *

**[A/N:] Annnnd another one! Yay for me!**

**Chrisstopher Crawshac is a character I came up with on the spot. I thought Bella would be a little different if she had a guiding light. And He showed up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N:] I really hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**.:I Missed You Everyday But Today(part 1):.**

It was fall and chilly. Two years had passed with only two visits to Bella during that time.

Dora was Eleven and had been sent to school and, as she'd said, been sorted to Hufflepuff.

Her best friend was Eleven Marrcuss. They were a lot alike in many ways and always seemed to get into trouble together.

Eleven Marrcuss was about an inch taller than Dora and had sandy blonde hair with violet eyes. He laughed about everything, even the way Slytherin's treated him.

Dora and Eleven were on their way to the library.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think everything is a joke?"

"Mm...nah. I just don't bother wasting my time with silly little things. It's pointless to stay angry at someone who just wants attention from their friends."

"I suppose."

"Heh, do you think everything is serious?"

"No! I just think there'a time for everything."

"Like being angry at a bunch of dumb kids who want to prove their tough by beating up little kids?"

"Well...wait I don't understand the question." Dora shook her head.

"Exactly!"

"...I don't get it."

"Exactly."

"...What?"

"Exactly!"

"Shut up!"

"Heh."

They chose a table near the far back.

"So how come your name is Eleven anyways?" Dora tossed her bag on the table and sat back in a chair.

"Well I'm the eleventh child my mum and dad had. They kinda ran out of names so...Eleven it was."

"Eleven kids?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But I'm the only one in my family in this house so it's okay."

"Where are the others?"

"Ravenclaw and Griffindor."

"I see. Were your parents dissapointed?"

"Psh, they were just glad I didn't get sorted in with the snakes."

Dora laughed and propped her feet up on the table. Eleven followed her example.

"So what's your family like?" Eleven asked curiously. He'd asked several other times but Dora always found a way to get around the subject.

"Mm...well my mum is really nice. She's a little over motherly sometimes I guess. But she's better than a lot of others."

"And your dad?"

"He's great. Funny, nice...he really loves mum and takes good care of us. He just...isn't very good at comforting people." Dora's eyes glazed over as she remembered Bella's trial.

"Any cousins or anything?"

Dora shook her head to clear it then nodded. "A lot I hear. I've only met two though. Cousin Sirius and Draco."

"Last names?"

"Black and Malfoy."

"You're related to _them_!?" Eleven's feet dropped off the table and he leaned in.

"Only because of my aunt Narcissa. And I don't even like her. She's rude and snobbish."

"Sounds like a Malfoy."

"She's a Black."

"I see...is she your only aunt?"

"No."

"...Well?"

"My aunt Bella."

"What's her whole name?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

Eleven's eyes went wide. "...The Death Eater?" He whispered.

"...Yes the Death Eater."

Eleven stared at her with an open mouth.

"What?"

"Do you have any ideas what Death Eaters do!?"

"I don't want to know."

"They kill people Dora. They kill people and their families! They do it for fun!"

"I don't believe you." Dora shook her head and let her feet drop.

"Why would I lie? They do what the darkest wizard of all time tells them! They joined him for power! If your aunt is one of them she's no different!"

"You don't know her!"

"No obviously you don't! I've seen what they can do with my own eyes Dora...I've seen it!"

"Stop it."

"And Bellatrix Lestrange...she tortured two people into madness! My dad said they had just had a child too...whatever your aunt has told you about herself is a lie...people like that don't change Dora."

Dora shook her head. She grabbed her ba and left the library as fast as she could.

"Dora...Dora!" Eleven shouted after her.

One of the other students 'shushed' him.

"Oh shut it!" Eleven grabbed his bag and bolted after his friend.

Dora slammed the door to the girls dormitory shut. She heard Eleven calling her from the bottom of the stairs.

She sat on her bed.

_'The way I act around you, and the way I act around others is very different.'_

Did she say that because she was acting?

_'...You're the closest thing I have to a friend.'_

Maybe that was another lie.

_'Because I'm very bad.'_

She said it herself.

_'You've only met her a few times.'_

That was true. How could you think you know someone so well after only a few times?

_'I don't hate my sister...I'm just...dissapointed...'_

Maybe she had every right to be.

_'For the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom.'_

They said they were guilty.

_'People like that don't change Dora.'_

He was right. You couldn't do such horrible things and change so fast and easy. It's not something that just happens.

Dora shook her head and took a deep breath. She let it out slowly and stood.

Eleven was leaning aginst the wall when Dora came down the stairs. He stood stright. "Dora I'm sor,"

"Don't." Dora held her hand up to stop him. "It's ok. You were right. People like that don't change."

Eleven shut his mouth and nodded.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat before next class."

"Okay." Eleven followed his friend out of the common room.

**.:I Missed You Everyday But Today(part 2):.**

Bella huffed again in her cell.

Chrisstopher glanced over at her. "What's the matter?"

"I miss my neice."

"You said you only met her a few times right?"

"So what?"

"Sorry."

"She cares. She's not like my other family members. She doesn't fake."

"She'll be in Hogwarts by now won't she?"

"Her first year."

"What house?"

"Hufflepuff I bet." Bella smiled.

"Why?"

"She wanted to be put there."

"...Why?"

"She just did."

"You miss her huh?" It was more of a statment than a question.

"That's what I just said."

"Hmm...we're gunna have to get out of here one way or another...but...if we get caught that's it."

"I know."

"So we'll have to think of something."

Bella looked at her old school friend. "Alright then."

It took over a year to make a stable plan. Of couse every plan had faults. And all the time it took agrivated Bella but Chriss said a stable plan would keep them alive.

Bella listened keenly to Chrisstopher's information. He'd been in Azkaban two years before Bella had shown up.

He'd learned to time when the 'guards' came through and from where.

"Remember Bella,...no fear...no emotion."

Bella nodded. "Got it."

Chrisstopher pulled at a part in the bars and it came loose.

He squirmed out of the small opening.

Bella watched as he picked the lock to her cell.

She stepped out beside him.

"Ten minutes...let's go." Chrisstopher darted down the hall.

Bella followed after him.

The prisoners started making an uproar.

Two flights down, through another hallway, screaming prisoners.

Bella could feel the cold chill creeping after them.

The dementors knew.

Another two flights and more screaming.

The dementors are getting closer.

Chrisstopher pressed his hands to an outter wall.

It explodes outward.

Bella stares in wonder as her old school friend grabs her wrist.

The now former prisoners jump.

They fall several feet and land safely.

Bella is still in slight shock.

But she feels her feet press into hard rocks then onto the soft wood on the docks.

There's a compressing feeling of frozen water. Bella feels her stomach churn and twist.

There is a flash of white.

The two prisoners are free.

**.:I Missed You Everyday But Today(part 3):.**

It was Dora's second year. She'd all but forced Bella out of her mind.

Eleven and her were getting along better than ever.

People made the mistake of thinking they liked eachother 'that' way. But they didn't.

They only thought of eachother as brother and sister.

Dora was laughing so hard she was crying in a courtyard during a break. Eleven was a few feet in front of her doing a cheer.

He was making funny sounds and faces. He even did a few spilts.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Dora asked through her tears and giggles.

"Nope!" Eleven shouted and jumped goofily.

"Get over here!" Dora shouted.

Eleven dropped next to her giggling.

"Let's go get something to eat." Dora wipped her eyes.

Eleven nodded. "Happy dances need food!"

"I think people need food not dances."

"Har har!"

The Great Hall was a bit fuller than usual.

There were large groups gathered at certain places and whispering.

"...What's goin on?" Eleven asked aloud as he and Dora made it to their table.

"You didn't hear the news?" One student asked him.

"What news?"

"We sent a first year to get a paper so we could be sure." Another spoke up.

Eleven looked at Dora. She was just as confused as he was.

"It's true, it's true!" A hufflepuff came running in holding the Daily Prophet over his head. "Bellatrix Lestange and Chrisstopher Crawshac escaped from Azkaban!"

Dora's eyes went wide. "...Bella?"

Eleven glanced at her, concerned.

"Who's Chrisstopher Crawshac?" Another first year asked.

Dora and Eleven squeezed in and took a seat.

A brown haired third year took the paper. She looked at the first year. "Chrisstopher Crawshac was a Ravenclaw that almost killed a few muggles. Say he went bonkers."

"Happened about four years ago didn't it?" Someone asked.

"Yep." The third year looked at the paper. "And Bellatrix Lestange was a mad Death Eater. Crazy as they come I heard."

Dora stared at the pictures of Bellatrix and Chrisstopher on the front of the paper.

"They're the first to escape you know."

"It's amazing with all the dementors around."

"That's what freaked the ministry! They had no wands!"

"I think it's spooky."

"They're not ghosts stupid!"

"It's still spooky!"

"Shut up I wanna read this."

"Read it aloud."

"Alright alright."

Dora wasn't listening. She felt a sharp tug on her right arm and she was pulled from the table and the crowd.

She shook her head when they were out of the great hall. Eleven stared at her.

"What?"

"Nobody escapes from anywhere without a reason Dora."

Dora jerked her arm away from him. "Exactly what are you trying to say?"

"I think she escaped to get to you."

"I don't believe it." Dora shook her head and climed the stairs.

"But what if it's true Dora?" Eleven ran up after her.

"Then I'll deal with it myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on let's just go to class."

"...Fine." Eleven sighed.

It was midnight. The girl's dormitiory was silent.

Dora was always a light sleeper. So when a loud crack sounded next to her bed, her eyes snapped open.

She didn't turn over. A hand touched her shoulder. Dora stayed frozen.

"I know you're awake." A very familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?" Dora didn't want anyone to wake up and see her talking to a Death Eater.

"I just wanted to see you."

"I don't want to see you."

"...You sound bitter."

"So what if I am. You're just a Death Eater. You kill people for fun."

Dora found herself pulled forcefully upright. She stared right into Bella's eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You kill people for fun."

"I've never done anything like that for fun."

"And any other reason makes it so much better?"

Bella stared at her niece. "...What's the matter with you?"

"I should be asking you that. Why are you here?"

"I told you I wanted to see you."

"Liar!" Dora bit out.

"I am not. Why would I lie about it? What would I get from it?"

"A dead half blood."

"...Exactly what is it you're saying?"

"..."

"Are you trying to say I'm here to kill you?"

"Isn't that it?"

"No!" Bella stood and backed away from the bed as if she'd been burned.

Dora noticed she had a new black dress and boots. But she was still wearing her charm.

"I came here to see you."

"I don't believe you."

"What's it gunna take then?" Bella looked around. "What's it going to take to make you believe me?" She walked out of the dormitory. Dora followed her quickly. She didn't want anyone to get hurt if Bella was here to finish _her_ off.

They actually went all the way down to the kitchen. A level below the school, dark and damp.

Bella stopped by the fire and stared at her niece. "I'll prove it." She took out a small silver knife.

"What are you doing?"

Bella took the knife against her own skin. "I'll prove it! In front of you and every little elf here! I came here to see you, not to hurt you. I swear it on my own blood."

"What are you doing!?" Dora was starting to panic.

Blood began to surface from under the skin, being forced to leave its warm home inside.

Bella tore the knife back. A large gash was in her arm now. She returned the knife to the same spot.

Small hands wrapped around her hand and arm. "Stop it!" Dora pulled her hand back.

"I'm proving it!"

"Stop it!"

Bella dropped the knife. Dora held the injured arm in both of her hands.

The small elfs stared in wonder as the two fell to the floor.

"...You've lost it..." Dora mumbled.

Bella let her head press gently into Dora's. "No...I think I'm quite sane."

"Look at what you've done to your self."

"For you."

"That's nice."

Bella smiled. "Do you believe me now?"

"A Death Eater willing to hurt themselves for a half blood is either crazy or telling the truth. I think you're a bit of both."

Dora's hair was a light tint of orange and red.

Bella ran her fingers through it. Dora sighed and it changed back to brown.

"I really did miss you."

"I guess so." Dora looked at a house elf nearby. "Can you get us a towel?"

The house elf nodded and grabbed one from a rack a few feet from him. He held it out to Dora. "Here miss." He mumbled.

"Thank you. And don't any of you tell anyone about this alright?"

The house elfs nodded and stayed silent.

Dora wrapped Bella's wrist. "Don't you ever do something like that again...you hear?" Bella smiled and nodded.

The girl looked at a clock. "Ugh it's almost one."

Bella stared at the floor under her.

Dora glanced at her aunt. "Come on."

Bella looked up at her. "What?"

"Come on! You're gunna stay with me."

"They'll find me."

"Then you'll just have to be extra quiet." Dora whispered as she stood and offered her hand to her aunt.

They slunk back up to the Hufflepuff common room through a series of secret passages Dora had been shown in her first year.

"Hufflepuffs are sneeky aren't they?" Bella whispered as she looked around the room.

"Of course." Dora led Bella upstairs to her bed. "Lay."

Bella did as she was told. She felt like a silly little girl doing it though.

Dora slid into the other side and pulled the curtains shut.

She dropped down beside her aunt. "...I'm sorry I was a jerk before."

"What got into your head?"

"What other people said."

"You shouldn't believe others. You should choose how you feel for yourself."

"...I know."

It was at least five in the morning when they'd stopped talking.

"Bella?" Dora spoke up after a long silence.

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?

"Thirty four."

"And I'm twelve."

"Obviously."

Dora smiled and closed her eyes. "Sleep now."

"Mm hm."

* * *

**[A/N:] Yowza! Another long one! 3 parts! xDD Yay for me! And yay for you for sticking with me these few chapters! Trust me I'm far from done! So hang on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N:] I really hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**.:And You Said...And I said...(part1):.**

It was winter break. Dora was at home in her room.

Singing actually. Bella was sitting on Dora's bed, smiling as she watched the young girl sing.

"I don't have anyone...to get...to know! And it will probably seem that way...I know!" Dora forgot her aunt was there with her.

"What a lovely show." Bella smirked.

Dora squealed and turned around. "What are you doing?"

"You were the one dancing and singing." Bella laughed.

"Break is only another day. Can you manage?"

Bella nodded.

"Alright!" Dora went back to dancing.

Chrisstopher was hiding out in the back yard. He himself was hiding out with his cousin. But he wanted to make sure Bella wasn't getting into trouble.

He waited until Dora was called donwstairs for dinner. He then slunk up to the bedroom window silently and knocked on the glass lightly.

Bella slid the window open and Chriss slid into the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked harshly.

"What?"

"You are plain for people to see Bella."

"There are no wizards of any kind anywhere around here but in the house we're standing in and they don't even know I'm here."

"And you're hiding at Hogwarts."

"It's actually easier than it looks."

"I bet."

"Plus it's easy to transfigure myself to look different. I can blend in with the other students."

Chriss sighed. "I don't know how long you're going to be able to keep this up Bella...what about summer? What are you gunna do? You can't hide out in a childs room for the rest of your life."

"I'll figure something out."

"We can't live with others forever Bella. People are connected. They'll find out."

"Then we'll just go back into hiding after a while. But I'm not leaving now."

Chrisstopher sighed. "Be careful." He slipped back out the window and vanished.

Dora came back a few minutes later.

"We're gunna go back mid-day tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright."

Dora hopped into bed and Bella lay down next to her.

Bella was starting to feel ashamed of herself. But she never voiced anything to Dora.

"What's wrong?"

Bella looked at the girl. "What?"

"You look like you're thinking like crazy. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Dora mumbled and turned her back to her aunt.

Bella chuckled and pulled Dora back into her front with her arm around her waist.

"...What if they catch you?"

"Then that'll be the end of it."

"...You'll never be able to get out again?"

"Maybe at some point. But not for a while no."

"I see. Then if you're going back soon can I try a few things?"

"Like what?"

Dora grabbed a black marker off her bedside table.

"What's that?" Bella and Dora had gotten much closer. Talking every night and asking random questions. It wasn't like before at all.

But a twele year old girl with a stange black marker that was smirking at you, _could_ make one rather nervous.

"Let me see the inside of your left arm."

Bella held out her arm. Dora pulled back the sleeve and sribbled small words across the skin.

"There! It's never coming off either." Dora grinned proudly.

Bella looked down at it.

'This is on account of my loving you forever.' Was scrawled across her arm very neatly and in quotes.

"Thank you." Bella smiled.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Dora asked suddenly.

Bella looked at her niece. "What do you mean?"

"I like you."

"I like you too sweetie."

Dora shook her head. She moved forward. She pressed her lips shyly against Bella's and pulled back quickly and stared at her hands.

Bella thought it was rather cute. "Ohhh..." She smiled. "That kind."

Dora kept her head down. Bella lifted it with her forefinger under the girls chin. "Believe it or not that kind of thing is actually very common in the Black family."

She looked surprised. "It is? Why?"

"It keeps the blood pure I suppose."

"That only works with pure bloods then."

"Half blood or not you're still a Black family member."

Either Bella was a sick woman, or Dora was far more mature than her years. The next kiss was sweet but still short.

Dora went to sleep smiling shortly after that. But Bella couldn't sleep.

"...I'm a horrible person." She mumbled.

They left late the next day. Bella blened in with the crowd and snuck into Dora's classes.

And she wasn't found out.

Here was one of the best Death Eaters hiding at Hogwarts...and nobody but Dora knew.

The fact made Bella laugh. That supposedly the best wizard who only Riddle had feared didn't even know she was feet away from him.

Summer break came faster that either Dora or Bella thought it would.

Their goodbye was near the Forbidden Forest.

Dora's arms were squeezed tight around her aunts waist. "It's not for forever Sweetie."

"But the whole summer!?"

"You know...it may be a little longer than that..."

Dora looked up at her. "...What?"

"There are a lot of people looking for us. So we have to stay hidden and lay low for a while. Maybe a month or so after summer."

"...What if it's longer than that?"

"Then we'll deal..."

"What if they catch you?"

"You'll have to visit then. Don't worry...we'll see eachother sooner rather than later."

Dora nodded and didn't say anything else on the matter.

And Chrisstopher came out of the woods and motioned for Bella to follow him. And he waved to Dora with a sad smile playing on his face.

And Dora waved back with a little half smile. And there was a small sweet kiss pressed onto her lips and the two were gone.

When Dora got back to her bed she broke down and cried.

And before anyone knew it or took the time to care...four years had zipped by.

**.:And You Said...And I Said...(part2):.**

Dora had gotten short small letters from Bella. Never saying where she was but rather saying how she was doing and feeling.

Eleven had gotten quite tall and handsome, girls flocked around him constantly. But he dissmissed them, and when Dora asked if he was gay his response way, "I want a person to love me because of how I am. Not because of how I look but for my personality."

Dora's response was, "...You said person not girl."

"Gender doesn't matter in love. Neither does age."

Dora hummed as they continued to Potions.

It was later that night Dora and Eleven were dancing around like goofs in the boys dormitory. The other boys laughed and some joined in.

When they stopped dancing and sat down, a boy from fourth year with redish-blonde hair looked at Dora. "I wish the other girls were as much fun as you Dora. All the others care about is looking good."

"Don't forget being snobbish and confusing." A black haired boy spoke up next. The other mumbled their agreement.

Dora laughed. "Thanks Mitch, Tonka." She looked at either boy when saying their name.

Tonka sat up. "I hate my name!"

"I think it's brilliant!" Dora noted. "A childs toy for a guy like you? You mum is keen!"

The other boys laughed and Tonka pretended to be offended.

"But seriously...why are they like that? How're you the only nice one?" Mitch asked timidly.

"Because I have a sense of character and personality." Dora answered cheerily.

Tonka snorted with laughter. "If those other girls had an original thought their heads would explode."

The other boys laughed. "That is beyond ture!" One called.

Dora laughed. She liked hanging out with the boys. The girls were just obsessed with their hair and faces and looks, and it annoyed Dora to no end.

Eleven spoke up then. "They can also control themselves."

"Ah you mean behave!" Dora looked over at her best friend. "I can control myself and behave...I just don't want to."

The boys all laughed and Dora laughed right along with them.

Truth be told...Dora acted happy and carefree on the outside. But she missed her aunt dearly. She missed her aunt sneaking into her classes and into bed and how they talked til five in the morning. She was a storm inside, but always kept her cool face happy and calm.

She didn't tell Eleven what she thought at all.

He'd just tell her she needed to forget about it.

She had told him last year...she'd told him exactly what she thought and felt. And he'd told her she needed to forget about it.

And she'd said, "Whatever El."

And he'd said, "...Sorry..."

**.:And You Said...And I said...(part3):.**

Blue and black eyes peered through the darkness.

Held in the safety of the darkness they krept silently along the grass.

Four years had been to long. To long.

The halls were dark and empty.

The way to the room was still clear in her mind.

Bella and Chrisstopher glanced at their refelctions in the glass panes as they passed.

They looked much healthier than they did when they'd left Azkaban.

Bella's hair was still a bit frizzy though. And Chrisstoper's hair had never quite settled down.

But They looked much better all things considered.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chrisstopher whispered harshly.

Bella didn't look back, "Hush!"

Chrisstopher waited in the common room in the shadows as Bella moved silently up to the girl's dormitory.

Dora wasn't even asleep. Bella had sat on her bed and Dora and turned over without a hint of surprise.

They stared at eachother for a long time.

Dora finally smiled and so did Bella.

And she'd said, "...I missed you..."

And Bella said, "...I know..."

* * *

**[A/N:] I am on a roll! Kickin ass and takin names! Hoo-rah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N:] I really hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Umm...I don't own Harry Potter? XP**

* * *

It had been a year since Bella had come back to find Dora.

Bella was surprised to see how much her niece had changed. Dora was only a few inches shorter than herself.

They were in the living room of an abandoned house Bella and Chrisstopher had found. Chriss had actually fixed it up quite nice.

Dora was smirking and she watched Bella. She snapped her fingers. "Bella..."

"Hmm?"

"My face is up here." Dora motioned to her face.

Bella shook her head and looked at her nieces face. "Sorry."

"Up here!" Dora laughed and snapped her fingers again.

Bella shrugged and continued to stare at Dora's chest.

The younger woman laughed and moved closer to the older. "No more staring for you." She pressed herself tight against her aunt.

"You're no fun."

"Not really trying right now."

Bella hummed. "So after this year what are you going to do?"

"Study to be an Auror and go from there."

"So you're going to be a dark wizard catcher then?"

"That's what I've just said." Dora gave Bella a playful nudge.

Bella sat back. "Watch that attitude."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Yes I am."

Dora flicked her aunt in the forehead. "You wish you could."

"Did you just...?"

Dora smiled coyly. "What are you gunna do about it?"

"...Watch yourself Dora."

"Or what? You'll hurt me?"

"...You're one step away missy."

"From what?" Dora flicked Bella in the forehead again.

Bella lunged at her niece, but Dora jumped off the couch and bolted out of the room. Bella was quick on her heels.

"Come here!"

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you!?" Dora stomped up the stairs.

Bella was glad Chriss was out today. She followed Dora up the stairs, her bedroom door was slammed closed just as she got there.

"Open the door."

She heard Dora giggle.

"I'm serious Dora...open it."

She heard Dora make a negative sound.

"...Dora?"

"Hmm?"

"Please open the door?"

She heard the lock click open. The door swung in and away from her. Dora was on her bed.

Bella walked over to the bed. Dora smiled coyly again. "Getting bad ideas?"

"I think they'd be considered 'good' ideas."

Dora smirked as Bella climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. When Bella's lips; however, brushed hers...she became serious.

"...Bella..."

The younger woman sighed as Bella took a tight grip on both wrists.

"Bella."

Dora was kissed hard. She would have wrapped her arms around the woman but the tight grip on her arms made it impossible to do.

Bella finally released one of Dora's wrists and slid it down her side.

They broke apart for air for about two seconds.

Bella slid the small black shirt Dora was wearing up to just below her bust. Dora pulled out of the kiss.

"...Bella?"

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just...you know."

"I understand."

"I don't mean to try and egde you on or tease you or anything."

"I know, it's okay." Bella smiled and fell onto her back.

Dora cuddled up to her. "I really don't mean to tease you."

"I know." Bella smiled. "I can wait."

Dora giggled. "Maybe, maybe not." She kissed Bella's cheek and rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

Bella stared at the ceiling. She could wait...maybe.

* * *

**[A/N:] I don't really like this chapter. I am officially only working on this one story! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N:] I really hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Umm...I don't own Harry Potter? XP**

* * *

It was a sunday, exactly ten years to the day Dora had met her aunt.

Bella had moved to another house that had been abandonde for a few months.

Chrisstopher had gone off to watch the school. Bella never knew why he didn't apply to be an auror, he was almost as talented as Albus.

Bella and Dora were in the 'master' bedroom. Bella, at the window. Dora, who was now eighteen, sat on the bed.

"Dora?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the story of how the Black family started?"

"No. Is it interesting?"

"It's short but I think so."

"Can you tell me?"

Bella chuckled. "Well the story is that we're descendants of giant black lions."

"...Really?"

"There's no why to know for sure. But the way it goes is that four black lions left the largest, darkest forest in England to see the world. Eventually they took human shape."

"So that's where we come from? Lions?"

"It'd explain our attitudes and personalities."

"I guess."

Bella chuckled again. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Dora cralwed up beside her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "He'll come for you." The younger whispered.

"I know he will."

"What are you going to do?"

"Deal with it when it happens."

"...We'll be against eachother."

"...I know."

"I hate this! I hate what you've done! This is all your fault!" Dora pulled away from Bella and turned her back on her.

"...I'm sorry Dora."

"Hmph."

No more was said.

* * *

**[A/N:] I may have made a flaw with the math!**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N:] Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Umm...I don't own Harry Potter? XD**

* * *

**.:As If The World Were Ending(part 1):.**

It had been a week after Dora shouted at Bella for her past and choices.

Bella was in her room on her bed reading.

Dora stormed in and stood beside the bed glaring at her.

Bella looked up. "...What?"

Dora took a neaby pillow and threw it at the woman. "Ow!" Bella's book was jammed into her abdomen. "Stop! What is it!?" Dora hit her again.

"It's your fault!"

"Ow! What is?" Bella tried to grab the pillow.

Dora dropped the pillow. She put her hand on her stomach. "This!"

Bella looked blank. "...Huh?"

"I'm pregnant! And it's your fault!" Dora grabbed the pillow and hit Bella several more times.

"Ow ow ow! Stop it! Get off me, get off!" Bella grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside.

Dora then started using her fists.

"Ouch!" Bella grabbed Dora's wrists and pinned the younger girl to the bed.

There was a long silence as they stared at eachother.

Bella smirked. "You hit like a little girl."

"Would you prefer a slap?"

"No thank you."

"I thought so."

"...What is the matter?"

"Did you not hear a word I said?"

"I did, but what's the problem?"

"I'm eighteen Bella, I can't take care of a kid."

"Who says you have to do it by yourself?"

"How could you help?"

"You make it sound like I wouldn't even bother."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

Dora looked away. "I still want to study to be an auror."

"I'm sure Andy will be more than happy to help you out."

"She still thinks I'm at a friends house."

"Aren't you?"

"I didn't know friends and lovers were in the same category."

"Snarky one ain't you?"

"I am indeed."

Bella chuckled and fell onto her back beside the younger woman.

Dora turned onto her side. "...What are we going to name it?"

"If it's a boy? I dunno."

"You already have a name if it's a girl?" Dora looked at Bella with amusement.

"We're gunna name her after me of course?"

"Are we?"

"Yes."

"What if I want to name her after my mother?"

"...Do you?"

"Kinda."

"Mm...you'll have to talk to her about it then."

Dora giggled at Bella's obvious jealousy over a name. "You're to emotional."

"Says the one who just attacked me with a pillow."

Dora giggled and poked Bella in the ribs.

"Ow."

**.:As If The World Were Ending(part 2):.**

Dora sat at her mother's kitchen table.

Andy was still waiting to hear what her daughter had to say.

After ten minutes of silence Andy became aggravated.

"Will you tell me what's the matter?"

Dora jerked at the sudden shout. "Umm...well..."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"...Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant."

"...By who? When?"

"I can't say and I don't know."

"...You can't say who and you don't know when?"

"No."

"Well...wow...are they going to help you?"

"As much as they can yes."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I just can't."

Andy sighed. "Fine then."

"...You're not gunna fight it out of me?"

"You're not going to tell me either way and you're an adult."

"I...okay...I'm uh...I'm gunna go out for a few hours but...I'll be back."

Andy chuckled at her daughters shock. "You do that."

Dora opened the back door and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah!" She gave her mothers a thumbs up.

Andy laughed out loud as Dora closed the door.

Ted walked in a moment later. "What's so funny?"

"Oh hi Teddy." Andy tried to stop laughing.

Ted took Dora's open seat. "What's funny?" He smiled.

"You my dear sir...are going to be a grandfather." Andy smirked.

Ted sat there with a blank face, then burried his head in his arms on the table. "Good lord the world is ending!"

Andy burst out laughing again.

**.:As Id The World Were Ending(part 3):.**

Chrisstopher blanched as Bella told him the news. "That's...wow...wow."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah...You're gunna be a parent...wow!"

Bella smiled. "Yeah."

"But what about the man?"

"He's still in Azkaban. And no concern to me."

"Cold."

"So?"

Chriss laughed. "Well I'm going to bed. You should too."

"Yeah yeah." Bella waved him off.

He left with a small laugh.

Bella left the living room shortly after he did. She found Dora waiting for her.

"What's up darlin'?"

"Just wanted to tell you I've told my mum."

"What'd she say?" Bella sat on the bed and leaned back on her arms.

"She's fine with it."

"Did you say who the other parent was?"

"Nooo. But she said I was an adult and could deal."

"...Wow...no force?"

"None."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"That doesn't sound like her."

Dora laughed. "I know."

"Wow...are you going back?"

"Yeah I am."

"You should go then."

"Yep!" Dora kissed Bella quickly and slipped out the window. She had a long walk.

Bella huffed and fell back on the bed. "...The world must be ending." She closed her eyes.

She was asleep in minutes.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_A small girl jumped into the water near the beach._

_Someone was calling to her, but she didn't care._

_She was in the ocean...she kept swimming until her family on the beach was no longer visible._

_The girl dived under._

_Bubble charms came in handy after all._

_The water was getting colder and her body felt heavy._

_Something bright caught her eye._

_It was a small block of ice stuff in a cliff under water....something was inside._

_"Ohh..."_

_She tried to look closer but a hand grabbed her arm hard and pulled her away._

_She gasped and spit up water when she broke the surface. "Bella, don't you **ever** pull a stunt like that again!"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bella snapped awake.

"...There was someone there...they were stuck...but who was it?"

She remembered the shadow inside the ice had been small...but to big to be an animal.

She was at a loss to remember anything else.

"The world must be ending for me to have a bad memory."

**.:As If The World Were Ending(part 4):.**

It turned out Dora had a little baby girl. With black hair that changed to blue an hour after she was born.

"...She's going to be just like you." Andy called as she left Dora alone with her newborn.

Bella showed up about thirty minutes later.

Dora grinned from her place on the bed. The baby was squirming beside her. Her eyes closed tight.

Bella crouched down beside the bed. "She's so cute."

"She looks like you."

"With green hair? I don't think so dear." Bella smirked and reached out to touch the little one. Her fingers ghosted over the soft hair and down her arm to her hand.

"What'd you name her?" Bella asked as the baby's tiny fingers wrapped around her index finger.

"Bellatrix Black Jr."

"Nice name."

"You're so witty."

Bella chuckled. She kissed the baby's little hand. "I'll love you both as if the world were ending."

Dora blushed and looked at the small one who'd opened her eyes.

"Little Bella Black."

* * *

**[A/N:] I didn't make a flaw! The math is okay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N:] Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Umm...I don't own Harry Potter? XD**

**I know they all seemed titled...but only the chapters I want to have more parts and be longer than the others have titles.**

**The ones I know will be short don't get titles.**

* * *

**.:I Was Right (Part 1):.**

Two years passed by quick. Bell was quick to grow in that time. She was already above Dora's knee.

Dora had already become an Auror. She was trained under Mad-Eye.

She'd heard a lot of rumors about him, and she had to admit...the man was rather...off.

When she spoke to her cousin Vega who was also an Auror his statment to that was, "You call it off...I say he's bonkers."

Vega and his twin Becrux were a secret part of the Order.

Dora later became part of the Order of the Pheonix. Lupin seemed to take a liking to her but she never showed much interest in him.

Because he wasn't interesting. At all actually...he was just...boring.

Bella and Dora had seen little of eachother.

The older woman was still on the run. Crisstopher did a good job at keeping them out of sight.

Over summer, when Bell was with Andy most of the time, Bella would visit Dora's apartment.

"You should stop visiting." Dora mumbled one night. Bella, who had been lying comfortably behind her with her arm over Dora waist, sat up. "What?"

"I know he's going to come back."

"What's _that_ got to do with _this_?"

"It means we're enemies." Dora sat up and faced her aunt.

"...You're serious?"

"Do you see a smile on my face?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to."

"No you don't."

"But I do. Bella, you made your choice and I made mine. We chose different sides."

"Then switch."

"You know I can't." Dora stood from the bed, her back to Bella.

"Then you know I can't. He'll kill me Dora. He'll kill me and you and Bell...he'll kill us all."

"...This is your price then Bella. You know you chose the wrong side."

"I chose power!"

"Over family!"

"To protect it!"

"That doesn't make it right!"

Bella stared at the woman in front of her. "What exactly is my price?"

"You know what it is Bella."

Bella clentched her fists. "You can't do this."

"Yes I can."

Bella was off the bed and in front of Dora before the younger could blink. "No you can't!" She pushed Dora into the wall. "You can't!"

"That's not your call."

"...I've finally just gotten the life I'd wanted. You can't just take it."

"Bell needs someone to be there for her, in plain light. Someone who isn't a killer or on the run or a Death Eater."

Bella took a step back. "So that's what you really think fo me? That I'm a killer?"

"Aren't you?"

Bella didn't say anything. She turned and walked out of the room.

"I was right!" Dora called, she flinched as the front door slammed shut.

**.:I Was Right (Part 2):.**

Dora sat on the back steps of her mothers house with Bell, who was playing with small cars.

"Mum?"

Dora looked over at her own daughter, who's hair was light blue and messy. Dora smiled. "What is it Sweetie?"

"Where's Ma?"

Dora heaved a sigh and pulled Bell onto her lap. "She won't be around for a while."

"Why?"

"It's complicated Sweetie."

"What's comlicated?"

Dora laughed. "Complicated. It meand difficult or hard to explain."

"Okay." Bell snuggled into her mother.

Dora sighed and brushed a hand through Bell's messy hair.

"I was right...I was." She mumbled.

**.:I Was Right (Part 3):.**

Bella stared at the mark on her arm. She'd been doing that all day.

Chrisstopher watched her from across the room. "Was it worth it?"

Bella glanced up at him, then back at her arm. "...No it wasn't."

"You knew it was the wrong choice when you started."

"I wouldn't have done it if you'd stayed."

"So now it's my fault?"

"We both know if you'd stayed at Hogwarts I wouldn't have gone with the Death Eaters."

"Nothing to do about it now."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Cause I had no choice."

Bella sighed and looked back at the mark on her arm. "...I was never meant to be a Death Eater."

"You think to much for the job."

Bella smiled for the first time in weeks. "I wish I could take it back."

"Maybe you can someday."

Bella nodded and looked back at her old friend. "Chrissy?"

"Hmmmmm?" He smiled and stood to re-light the fire.

"What are you?"

Chrisstopher froze. "Excuse me?"

"Back at Azkaban...you pressed your hands to the wall and it...it exploded. How'd you do that?"

Chrisstopher laughed. "Alchemy."

"What?"

Chrisstopher put a new flame in the fireplace. "Alchemy."

"That thing where you turn stuff to gold?"

"You can do a lot more with it than that."

"Like making things blow up?"

"As long as I follow the three laws yes."

"What are they?"

"Well it's been a while but they go something like...understand a composition...breaking it down...re-shaping it into something else."

"You stopped at law two that day then?"

"Mm hm."

"Have you ever gone to law three?"

"No. I don't think I could ever re-shape anything after destroying it. After law two I think I've already done enough damage."

Bella shook her head. "You're to good of a man."

"Nah." Chrisstopher laughed again and took his leave, heading upstairs for his bed.

Bella looked back at the mark on her arm. "...I was right."

**.:I Was Right (Part 4):.**

Bella's visits were only a few minutes long and few words were spoken now. She mostly just came to see Bell.

Soon it was two-n-a half years later and Dora was technically seeing Lupin. She found it to be a good distraction from Bella.

As it turned out...Dora had been right. Voldemort did come for Bella. Chrisstopher had told her to go. That he would look after Dora.

Bella's greatist wish was to just stay away from the bastards. But she knew they'd kill her.

It was a few weeks after the attack on the ministry.

Bella stopped by Dora's apartment.

The woman was in her bed, her back to Bella. "What are you here for...Death Eater?"

"...You're seeing that Lupin...the werewolf from when I was in my last years at school?"

"He's a good man."

"When he's not a beast."

"At least it's only three days of the month."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're a beast all the time."

Bella flinched.

Dora smirked secretly to herself. "So how's it feel to be back doing what you do best?"

"Don't you dare." Bella growled as she took a step forward.

Dora sat up. "Don't I dare what?"

"I'm not a cold blooded killer Dora."

"Could have fooled me."

Bella snarled and tackled Dora onto the bed.

"Get off me!" Dora struggled to get out of her aunts tight grip.

"You say I'm a beast, I'll show you one!" Bella ground out.

"Get off!"

Bella pulled off one of her sleeves and bound Dora's hands together. "I'll show you a beast."

"Don't!" Dora struggled harder as Bella pulled her shirt up.

Bella pressed her cold hands against Dora's belly. Dora would never admit she liked it.

"...I can't."

Dora started breathing easier again. "Take this off." She pulled at the cloth on her wrists.

Bella took it off. Dora didn't move.

"...I'm sorry." Bella mumbled.

"It's fine."

Bella traced a line around Dora's bellybutton. Dora giggled. Bella smiled.

"I don't know why I try and push you away. It never works." Dora mumbled.

"You love me to much."

"I know."

Bella placed her hand flat on Dora's belly. "You're always warmer than me."

"I like it."

"You seem to like a lot of things about me."

Dora sat up and pulled Bella down to her for a hard kiss.

"You shouldn't do that." Bella mumbled as she broke the kiss.

"Why not?"

"You're with Lupin aren't you?"

"And you're married to that lazy bastard. Have been for years. But you have a child with _me_, you've been seeing _me_ for years."

"Good point." Bella kissed her.

It was Bella who broke the kiss again. "I was right."

"About?"

"You love me to much, I was right."

"I know."

* * *

**[A/N:] Okay...whoever doesn't like this pairing...don't read it!**

**Bellatrix and Nymphadora are not real people....so I really don't see a problem with incest with fake people.**

**If you have a problem with it...buzz off.**

**Cause I'll only write for Harry Potty with this pair.**

**Don't like it? Sucks to be you XP**


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N:] Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Harry Potter XD**

* * *

Dora stared out the window of her apartment. Eleven sat comfortably behind her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dora mumbled.

"It's not that bad. At least Lupin will be happy."

"Not when he figures out the truth."

"Just don't tell him then."

"I have to tell him...someday."

Eleven chuckled and fell back on the bed. "I can't believe you're having another one of that bitch's kids."

Dora whipped around and smacked him hard across the face.

"OW!!!" Eleven jumped up. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Don't you ever call her that! And don't you ever insult my daughter!"

"I wasn't!"

"Insulting the _'father'_ of my child is insulting my child!"

"Sorry, jeeze." Eleven rubbed his stinging cheek. "...Fuck that hurt."

"Good." Dora turned her back to him.

Eleven sighed after a short silence. "Dora...you can't keep this up. You can't see a Death Eater behind everyones back."

"I know."

"They'll kill you."

"I know."

"Lupin may go crazy and hurt you."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing all of this!?"

"I've always done what everyone wanted. I'm an adult. I want to do what _I_ want."

"...Even if it gets you killed?"

"What happens happens. I have family that will take care of them."

"You'd actually miss the chance to see them grow up?"

"I'll see them again."

Eleven's hands went to his hips as he glared at his best friend. "...Nymphadora Tonks you are a fool." He turned and stormed out.

Dora sighed and placed her hands on her stomach. "Pregnant again...way to go Dora."

* * *

Lupin wasn't that happy to know about it. it seemed to make him rather depressed.

She asked Becrux and Vega about it and they said it was probably because he was scared it would be like him.

Winter break came and Dora along with Lupin and Bell went to the Weasly's for a few days.

Hermione and Ginny enjoyed Bell's company.

Bell was almost five and an inch or two above Dora's waist. She was happy to have a brother or sister. She did show outward discomfort at the child being Lupin's.

The man had no idea Bella was Bell's other parent. He thought the name was just a sign of respect.

Eleven found it funny that he hadn't figured it out. Seeing as Bell was the spiting image of Bella at a younger age.

Lupin, Bell, and Dora were getting ready to leave the Weasly's home. Lupin stared out at the high grass.

"Sweetheart?" Dora called to him softly.

Bell rolled her eyes and slipped between them to walk un-noticed out into the yard.

She glanced over at the tall grass when she heard a soft growl. She glared at the place where it came from.

After a few seconds she turned her back to the grass and walked into the small garden.

Lupin continued to stare out at the tall grass, Dora glanced at where Bell was. "...Bell...Bell!?" She looked around the yard.

Nothing.

She looked at the garden, the gate was open. "Bell!?" She moved past Lupin and walked towards the garden.

She heard a loud crash and a line of fire cut across her path. Dora whipped around as Bella appeared a few feet away from the doorway.

Bella smirked and glanced at Dora.

The younger woman glared at her, but turned her back on her all the same.

"Bell!"

The garden gate opened and the girl appeared. She stared at the fire not four feet from her. "Wow." She mumbled to herself.

Bella turned on her heel and bolted out of the ring of fire as Harry shoved his way after her.

Bell vanished into the tall grass. She heard her mother calling her but ignored her.

"Damn!" Dora ran over to Lupin who was trying to control the fire and put it out.

Harry ran as fast as he could make his legs work to catch the woman skipping through the grass in front of him.

Bell listened as her other parent chanted "I killed Sirius Black!" Over and over. Her mother was nuts! She waited and listened to the silence. Her mum had told her of the charm she'd given Bella. And if the woman still had it then -

_Ting_

Bell looked to her left. There it was. The high ringing sound the charm was said to make. She took off in the direction of the sound.

* * *

Harry glared into the tall grass around him. She was watching him. He could feel it.

"Hello Harry Potter." The teen whipped around.

The smaller version of Bellatrix stood a few feet away.

"...Oh." He visibly relaxed.

Bell gave him a curious look. "Letting your guar down Harry? Have you forgotten there are two Death Eaters watching?"

"No, and I haven't forgotten one of them is your bitch mother who killed her own cousin. Her own blood."

He did not get his expected reaction.

Bell smirked. "Touche' Mr. Potter. Though they were not the same blood."

"They both came from the same house."

"Yes but they are very different. So to say they are the same in any respect is an error."

Harry scoffed at her. "You're so weird."

"Thank you."

Harry smiled dispite the situation.

In the high grass Greyback shot Bella a disbelieving glance.

Lupin and Dora were taking far longer than expected.

Harry had let his wand arm drop to his side.

Bell walked around the watery area. She knew Bella wouldn't attack. She also knew her 'mother' would not let her companion attack either.

Harry turned to her. She stopped walking and stared at her reflection in the muddy water.

"Bellatrix?" Harry mumbled.

The girl jerked and looked up at him. "Who?"

"You."

"What?"

"Why does no one call you that?"

"Why should they?"

"It's your name."

"It's _her_ name."

"What's your middle name?"

"N."

"What's it mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. It's just there."

"Bellatrix N Black Jr?"

"I prefer the term 'the second'."

"...Bellatrix Black the second?"

"That's what I've said."

"...Bellatrix N Black II."

"Thanks for saying the whole thing like that. Thanks."

Harry watched her carefully. "Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is she how she is?"

"How do you know what you've seen is how she is?"

"...Well..."

"You don't. What a person does and what a person really thinks are two completely different matters.'

"...You're well spoken for a four year old."

"Five."

"Sorry. But you didn't answer me."

"I dunno, ask her."

"Tonks must've told you something."

"All I know is that she's a Death Eater." Tonks had never made it a secret to know about her relationship with Bella after Bell could speak.

"You must know something."

"Mum knows most of it. Gran won't tell me anything. And all Uncle Siri told me was that it was a few bad choices. I really don't know anything more than that."

"...Why'd she kill him?"

Bell smiled. "I see what you're doing."

"Excuse me?"

"I know who you think you're looking at and talking to. Hoping to find some secret connection where I can tell you all the answers?"

"..."

"I'm not my mother Harry. I am who _I_ am, and that's all that I am."

Harry looked away. "I know."

Bell nodded. "Good."

"Bellatrix?"

"Just Bell. Not Bella, not Trixy...just Bell." She walked around him.

"Alright then."

There was a short silence.

In the grass, Greyback was getting impatient.

"...Are they still here?" Harry mumbled to the girl.

"Yesss."

"Where?"

"If you're out for revenge then I can't tell you."

"So you want her to get away with it?"

"I never said that. But if everyone that wanted revenge got it...the population on the planet would be pretty low."

"..."

"You're just angry."

"And you're not."

"No. Why should I be?"

Harry gaped at her.

Bell smiled. "I dunno what it is but something tells me he's fine."

Harry didn't know what to say.

Lupin and Dora ran into the clearing then.

Bell let her mum squeeze her into a tight bear hug. "You're pregnant mum, you really shouldn't be running around."

"Oh shush! Don't you run off like that again. Stay where I can see you."

"You were surrounded by a giant ring of fire mother cast. I had to do something."

"And what did you do?"

Bell blushed in embarrassment. "Well...I uh..."

"She talked to me. And it made a lot of sense."

Lupin glanced between the small girl and the growing boy. Something had happened.

Bella signaled to Greyback as Arthur charged into the area.

The small group looked up as the two Death Eaters vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

A loud crash took them all by surprise.

The Burrow burst into flames. Arthur took off. With Lupin, Harry, Dora, and Bell following fast.

They entered the yard and stood to watch as the house burned down.

The Weasly's all seemed to cling to eachother.

Lupin did nothing but stare.

Dora wrapped an arm around Bell's shoulders and pulled her close. The small girl looked up at Harry who was standing beside her. He looked so break-able.

Bell reached out and took his hand. His fingers wrapped around her small hand and gave a small squeeze.

His silent thank you.

* * *

Bella stared at the woman before her. Dora was months along and she had a small bump on her belly.

The older woman did not flinch under the younger woman's icy glare of daggers.

"How could you do something like that?" It was now early spring. The snow was long gone.

"I was following orders."

"How would you feel if you had no home to come back to at the end of the day?"

"...Mm..."

Dora closed the distance between them and delivered a hard slap to Bella's face. The older woman sighed.

"You are a horrible person."

Bella said nothing.

"Do you even have a soul?"

Still nothing.

"Do you feel anything anymore?"

Nothing.

"...Is there a point to you even being alive right now?"

"Bell."

"She doesn't need a Death Eater for a mother."

Again, silence.

"You and I both know it."

Bella dropped into the large chair behind her. She looked up at the woman in front of her.

Long gone was the little girl she'd met all those years ago.

Dora glared at her aunt, who looked rather defeated.

"...What do you want me to do?" Bella whispered.

"Help us."

"You know I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. He'll kill you. He'll kill Bell and me."

"...That is always your excuse."

"It's not an excuse! It's a fact!"

"Well then at least we'd die fighting for something!"

"What, false hope!?"

Dora stared at her. "I can't believe this. The strongest Death Eater is afraid. Of death..."

Bella didn't say anything.

"If you loved me you'd try."

"That's not fair! You can't do that!"

"It's the truth. If you loved us, you'd at least try."

Bella pointed to Dora's stomach. "That thing is _his_! Not mine and I'll have nothing to do with it!"

Dora stared at her. "Who told you that?"

"..."

"It's not his."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Dora stared at her with her hands fisted at her hips. "...It's not his. This one is from your little show of trying to rape me."

"I didn't rape you."

"You were going to."

"Was not."

"Whatever."

"If anything you raped me."

"Whatever!"

Bella smirked.

Dora tried not to laugh. "So what's your choice? Help or run?"

There was a long silence.

"Tell me what to do."

* * *

**[A/N:] And done! BLAMMA!!! I need feedback to continue. **

**I am going to bring other Black family members in. I need a vote on star names, number of, gender, and pairings.**

**Like...so and so are cousins and are married or whatever...and are...straight (Yuck)**

**Ask if you need more info on that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N:] Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Harry Potter XD**

* * *

Dora was six months along, she was glad she wasn't getting to big.

She was having dinner with family at her mothers.

They were eating outside, seeing as a few of the Weasley's had taken up living at the house.

Her cousins Vega, Becrux, and Hydro with his sister Hydra, as well as Betelgeuse, who prefered just being called B as opposed to his full name, were present as well.

Molly and Andy were setting the table. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were putting out the seats.

Vega and Becrux were having a small chat about other family members. When they all sat to eat it became a full conversation.

"A lot of them aren't as racist as they seem." Becrux pointed out. "Like Aunty Druella."

Vega stopped eating. "...She's still alive?"

His brother stared at him. "Uh...yeah. You didn't know that?"

"No! What is she like a hundred?"

Andy laughed behind her hands. Dora smiled and gave Bell a small glass of juice.

Molly sucked her teeth. "She's your aunt! You should at least keep in contact!"

Vega shrugged. "She doesn't talk to me."

"She talks to me like crazy." Hydro laughed. "She's not a hundred by the way."

"How old is she?" Vega looked around.

"Seventy-one." Hydra smirked.

All the others smiled or laughed when Vega looked confused. "Wait...how old is Bella?"

"Aunty Druella is twenty-five years older than Bella." Andy answered.

"How come she always acted so racist?" Vega looked to his twin.

"She didn't want to be disowned."

"Makes sense."

Everyone laughed and someone changed the subject.

* * *

It was two months and a few weeks later. It was now early spring.

Dora was almost into her last month. Still, luckily, she was not very big.

While it was true she couldn't and wouldn't chase anyone, she was still capable of placing a well aimed jinx at someones back.

Bell was wandering about the castle. She had been around since the school year started.

She stood in the middle of a hallway and listened, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

The teachers had made an obvious connection between herself and Bella.

Bell could make a smiple plan in less than a minute. She was quick to get a grasp on her situation and she held in more knowledge than most other students.

Plus for a five year old she was far to smart.

However; there was a very large difference. Bella never made a hesitation in her actions. Never did anything she'd regret. Apparently they also thought she was mad.

Bell hesitated. In everything she did. Maybe to come up with another, safer plan, or just to prove she was different, no one was sure.

She remembered that professor Slughorn had commented on how they had the same glint of mischief in their eyes. Bell had denied the comment and went about her day.

_Pat Pat Pat_

Somone was walking slowly down the hall in front of the girl. As they passed, Bell smiled.

"Hello Harry Potter." The passing figure jumped and looked around. He saw the small girl standing in the hall staring at him.

"...Do you make any noise when you walk?"

"Who said I was walking?"

"So you were just standing there?"

"Is that a crime?"

"...No I suppose not."

Bell smiled and walked up to him. "And where are you off to at this time of night?"

"Astronomy Tower."

"Why?"

"May I ask why you're so curious?"

"Course."

"Why are you so curious?" Harry shifted on his feet.

"Let's go then." Bell turned and walked down the hall.

"Wait a minute!" Harry called and Bell turned to face him.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I said you could ask. I never said you'd get an answer." Bell replied smartly and continued off to the tower.

Harry shook his head and followed her.

* * *

Dora walked along her post. One hand holding her wand, the other deftly tapping on her slightly swollen belly.

The baby kicked every so often, Dora figured it was out of annoyance.

She turned and jumped when she saw someone standing two feet rom her.

Bella smiled. "Sorry."

"S'alright. Should have known you'd show up seeing as I didn't hear you."

Bella just smirked. "You really shouldn't be here."

"I'm fine."

"Yes, you are. But it's not just about you anymore."

"Just trust me." Dora snapped. "Anyways...tell me."

"Draco's using the vanishing cabinet at Borgin's to get us into the school. There's another one in the Room of Requirement."

"I see. How many of you?"

"Three. Four actually because Draco's one of us too. Maybe five actually if you consider Greyback a Death Eater."

"I don't."

"Four then."

"Task?"

"Draco's supposed to kill Albus."

Dora smriked. "Draco kill him?"

"I know right?"

"He could never do it."

"And _he_ knows that."

"So who's going to do it?"

"Snape. He mad an unbreakable vow after all."

"And who forged it?"

"Yours truly." Bella smirked.

"I don't know why you bother protecting that brat."

"Cissy is why. If she lost him she'd have a mental break down."

"That's Aunt Cissy's problem. You have your own to worry about."

Bella nodded. "Speaking of...where is she?"

"Somewhere in the castle."

"Great...that really narrows it down." Bella mumbled.

Dora jabbed her fingers into the older woman's shoulder. "Shut up."

"Ow!"

"Oh please!"

Bella chuckled. "I should go. I'm supposed to be arriving at Borgin's in tweny minutes."

Dora nodded. Bella leaned in and gave her a short small kiss. "See you in a bit."

"Mm hm." Dora watched as Bella vanished. "How does she do that?"

She resumed the scanning of her post.

* * *

It wasn't true at all. Bell could not have been as far away from the castle as she was now.

Watching as Albus and Harry sailed over the under ground lake. The Headmaster had not let her go along to the small island.

She didn't blink as she watched Albus drink an unknown liquid from a tall crystal basin, as she watched Harry try to get some water.

She stared even as Harry was grabbed and pulled under, as Albus created a great swirl of flame and saved the boy, as a path was created back towards Bell.

"Let's go!" Harry shouted over the flames. He grabbed onto Bell and they vanished.

* * *

Bell felt her stomach churn as her feet planted themselves on the wooden floor. "Ugh!"

Harry helped Albus sit down, chatting on about getting him to the hospital wing. Albus dismissed him, telling him to get Snape and stay below.

The boy left. Leaving Bell and Albus alone.

Albus looked at Bell and smiled. "You've been saying you aren't her quite a bit."

"Hmm?"

"Bellatrix. You deny any connection between the two of you."

"Well why shouldn't I? They always compare me to her in a bad way. Saying I'll be just as bad and get stuck in with the other snakes."

"Then all you need to do is prove them wrong." Albus smiled kindly.

Bell nodded.

A door was opened loudly. The headmaster looked at Bell. "Hide in the shadows, say nothing, make no sound. Do you understand?"

Bell nodded and hopped up the small set of steps. She crouched down in the shadows and stayed quiet as Albus stood.

Draco's pale face appeared on the other side of the room.

"Good evening Draco."

"Who else is here? I heard you talking."

Bell tuned everything out. From her hiding place in the dark she saw Harry staring up from the floor below.

Where were the Order Members? Was Albus going to die?

When Bell blinked and looked around. There were Death Eaters around Albus. And the man was calm about it.

Bella was there. Looking as crazy as ever.

She wanted to slink away and leave and never come back.

Either her mother was anamazing actress...or she was truly insane.

Little Bella Black was staring at what could be herself in several years.

* * *

The morning was crisp and chilly. All of the students and staff of Hogwarts stood outside. Along with the members of the Order.

Bell stood beside her mother and her werewolf pal. She never really liked him...to cowardly.

Andy and Ted stood at Bell's other side. The Weasley's were nearby too.

Harry was standing a few feet behind Bell. The girl looked back at him and he looked down at her.

The girl gave him a smile and held out her hand. Harry looked back at the white marble tomb, his hand reached out and curled around hers.

Nothing was said.

Harry squeezed Bell's hand lightly.

Another silent thank you.

* * *

**[A/N:] That whole 25 years older thing...I dunno if that's true or not. I'm just using a bit of info from my life.**

**Cause my great gran was 25 when she had my grandma. Lol and my grandma was 25 when she had my mom xD and my mom was 25 when she had me!**

**Just a little colorful info.**


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N:] Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Harry Potter XD**

**My girlfriend is 17 finally! Yaaaay!**

* * *

Bell sat quietly with the Weasley family, along with Harry, Hermione, Andy, and Ted.

All were at St. Mungo's.

Andy, sat beside Bell, a comforting one armed hug kept the girl calm. Ted, sat beside his wife.

Lupin was in the delivery room with Dora.

Whom at the moment was screaming as if hell had unleashed itself.

Bell was told her own birth had not been as bad. That it had been a few moments of pain and a quiet home birth.

But this...the way the girl's mother was screaming, it made her think some evil spawn was in there.

"_Get it out!!_"

Everyone in the small hallway flinched.

More screaming. It seemed like another hour passed before it stopped.

Only to be replaced with a screaming of a different kind.

Everyone relaxed. The new little one was here.

Word was sent to Eleven. He and Dora had drifted apart over the years, but he always seemed to be there for her when she needed him the most.

"You can go in." A man came out of the room and motioned them in.

* * *

Dora stared at the litte one in her arms.

He stared back.

Lupin stood beside the bed. "Name?" He mumbled.

"Aldebaran. Al for short."

"Ali?"

The two looked up.

Bell stood in the doorway with Andy and Ted. Dora smiled. "Come here."

The girl walked up to the bed and looked at the small bundle in her mother's arms. "On the bed." Dora smiled.

Ted picked her up and sat her on the bed. Bell giggled and crawled up next to her mother.

Dora looked back at Al, who was staring at Bell now. "Say hello Bell."

"Hello." Bell smiled and poked his belly gently. Al giggled and squirmed.

Lupin stayed quiet. Al didn't look anything like him. He had expected the boy to have brown hair, but it was golden blonde. And the eyes...he felt like he'd seen them somewhere before.

Al had coal black eyes...like Bell.

Laughing called the man's attention back to present.

The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione had entered the room. Al's hair had changed to match a rainbow.

"Can I hold him?" Bell asked eagerly. Dora nodded and passed him to her. She shifted Bell's arms. "Support the head Sweetie."

Al stared at his older sister, though he clearly wasn't aware that she was so, and gave her a toothless grin.

"Awww he likes you." Andy ruffled Bell's already messy hair.

Bell grinned proudly.

* * *

Dora lay in the hospital bed. It was late now, maybe near twelve. Bell sat at the foot of the bed, watching Al wriggle in his crib.

"Aren't babies supposed to sleep more?" Bell asked curiously.

"You didn't." Dora smirked.

Bell smiled and scratched at her messy hair. "Get it from mum I suppose."

"You do indeed."

"Isn't she supposed to be here."

"She will be."

"...Ma?"

"Hmm?"

"Ali isn't Lupi's is he?"

Dora was silent for a moment. "...No."

"I knew it."

Dora gave her a gentle shove with her foot. "Oh hush."

Bell giggled.

The door opened. Bella and Chrisstopher walked in, the latter closing the door quietly behind him.

Bella walked around the bed to the crib, brushing her fingers through Bell's hair on her way.

Chrisstopher walked up beside her. "Oh isn't he handsome." He tapped a Al's forehead gently.

Bella looked over at Dora. "Can I?"

"Why are you asking me? He's just as much yours as mine."

Bell giggled. Chrisstopher looked back at her. "How are you this evening?"

"Good. I got a little brother." The girl grinned.

Chrisstopher laughed and sat beside her on the bed. "You know I knew your mum when she was just a little thing?"

"Really?"

"Mm hm. Always getting into trouble."

"Chriss!"

The man feigned innocence. "Whaaaat?"

"Don't tell her that?"

"Oh she's as big a touble maker as Bella was."

Bell watched the exchange curiously.

The eldest woman in the room picked up her new child gently and held him securely in her arms.

The baby stared up at her. His hair turned orange. He was curious.

Chrisstopher yawned. "I wonder what the other Blacks would think."

Dora stared at him as she remembered her aunt telling her the stories of their family being the descendants of lions.

"Wait...what did you say?" The woman shook her head to clear it.

"Huh...oh I was just wondering what the other Blacks would think of it." Chrisstopher repeated.

"Other Blacks?" Dora was confused but let it pass.

Bella stared at the small boy. He stared back. The woman brushed a hand over his forehead. He smiled up at her, she smiled back.

"What's his name?" She looked at the woman on the bed who was playing some odd hand game with their other child.

Dora froze, her hand clawed, she looked at Bella. "Aldebaran. Just call him Al."

"Or Ali." Bell smiled, her hand clasped together.

"Or Al." Chriss put in, watching Dora and Bell with amusement.

Bella chuckled. "Al, huh?" She looked back at the little one. "He is handsome."

* * *

It was the start of the new school year. Dora, stayed with her parents to take care of Al. Bell, had been carted off to Hogwarts. Bella had gone back to the Death Eaters. Slipping a few drops of information to Dora through Chrisstopher, whom had gone back into hiding.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had dissapeared.

Bell sat in the HeadMistress' office. Who happened to be Minerva Mcgonagall, someone who'd taken a shine to Bell.

"Profesor?"

Minerva looked up from her work. "Hmm?"

"Did Albus ever tell you anything about the Black family?"

"Anything particular you're looking for?"

"Well...a friend told me something...and when he did he said _'other' _Black's. What did he mean by other?"

Minerva sighed. "Well, I'm guessing he means the ones living in the Forbidden Forest."

"Their living in the forest?"

"They have to. Ministry orders. If they step foot outside it they could be sent to Azkaban."

"For what?" Bell was a bit upset by the information. That was just unfair.

"The old Black family cause the Ministry quite a bit of trouble in the past. It was the Ministry's beliefe they needed to be controlled."

"Why?"

"I suppose because of the Veil."

"The what?"

"The Veil. It's hidden in the Ministry's Deparment of Mysteries."

"What did it do?"

"It re-animates them."

Bell raised a brow. "Huh?"

Minerva chuckled. "Gives them back their life."

"...Seriously?"

"Yes. It only works for the Black family though. Even if they only have a drop of Black family blood in them."

Bell sat quietly. Processing the information. She had one last question on the matter.

"...Where are they in the forest exactly?"

"Oh all over it. The Forbidden Forest is very large. Albus, said they were tucked deep into it."

Bell nodded. "Thanks for tell me all that."

"You're welcome dear. Oh and your free period is over." Minerva smiled and glanced at the clock beside the desk. "Potions isn't it?"

Bell sucked her teeth. "Yes."

"Get going." Minerva motioned to the door.

"Yes ma'am." Bell sulked her way out of the room. Closing the door tightly behind her.

* * *

**[A/N:] I do not know the color code! Like what colors mean which. I'm just giving a guess.**

**I've always wanted to go deeper into the whole Veil thing. Now I can! And who can guess what it means?**

**Review please =P**


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N:] Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Harry Potter XD**

**I doubt this'll be a long chapter =p**

* * *

_"Is everyone here?"_

_"Just about?"_

_"What about the others?"_

_"Their Alpha's are gathering them up. They'll be given the same briefing."_

_"Good."_

_..._

_"What is it?"_

_"What is this about?"_

_"Something's happened?"_

_..._

_"Albus Dumbledore, is dead."_

_"...Snape killed him."_

_..._

_"That filthy snake!"_

_"Traitor!"_

_..._

_"Snape will get what's coming to him. Our own problem is the man he's taking orders from."_

_..._

_"War?"_

_..._

_"Yes. But we must wait. Let them attack first. The ministry cannot come after us if we're fighting on their side."_

_..._

_"But half the ministry is with Riddle now!"_

_..._

_"True. But we're fighting for Albus, not them. Father says this is for ourselves also."_

_..._

_"...But...without the veil..."_

_"We'll die. And stay dead."_

_..._

_"That's why some of you are going to the ministry. The veil is our property. Father says it's time we get it back."_

_"Only three of us will go. To many will get us into more trouble and possibly get us caught and thrown in Azkaban."_

_..._

_"It's worth the risk!"_

_"Definitely, who's going?"_

* * *

**[A/N:] I was right in my assumption.**


	15. Chapter 15

**[A/N:] This story is on hold.**


End file.
